


Return of the Ansiar

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, God-like Harry and Draco, Het Sex, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Slash sex, de-aged Tom, original creatures, will add more as I need them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry wakes up with several additions after the Battle of Hogwarts has ended. He is told he is effectively the leader of a race that hasn't been around since before written records were even a thing. What will this new information mean for his life?





	1. Return of the Ansiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfpup5683](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpup5683/gifts).

> Gift fic, request, call it what you will, this is a collaborative effort. I will be conferring mainly with one person to shape this story, but feel free to leave suggestions as usual. I can always take them to him.

Harry stumbled through the forbidden forest, tired from defeating Voldemort, and stopped to rest against a tree. He noticed a small, dark-haired form several feet away, laying at the base of another tree. He approached the form, panting with the effort of keeping himself upright and in motion, and noticed that the little boy looked very familiar—and Harry could feel his emotional state.

He was just as exhausted as Harry, and was unharmed but for that fact, and Harry realized the little boy was what was left of the horcrux that had been in him. This young Tom Riddle could be given a second chance at life, if only he was raised right this time around.

Harry knelt, curled himself protectively around the young boy, and let blackness claim him at last, hoping that when he was found, he would not be separated from the boy he had plans to take under his wing and place in a healthy, loving home.

Perhaps history would right itself if given a chance.

*****

Harry woke to a feeling of panic that was not his own. He sat bolt upright in bed, looking for Tom before he realized he was in some kind of Manor House… Or perhaps a castle? It was stone, like much of Hogwarts was, so castle seemed more likely.

But Tom was nowhere to be seen, and as Harry searched the room with his eyes, a house-elf popped into the room.

“You are awake. Good.” The elf said, moving to Harry’s side and snapping its fingers. A long sheet of parchment appeared in front of it, which it grabbed and began to read.

“Um, hello. Is there a young boy here? I should have been found near one…” Harry began as the panic only increased.

The elf frowned and looked at him. “Yes. Wilky is with him.” He answered in perfect English.

Harry was shocked, but was more focused on Tom. “He’s never seen a house-elf before, that must be why he is panicking!” He explained.

The elf looked offended. “I am _no_ house-elf! I am an _ancient_ elf, and have been entrusted with keeping Ansiar Estate running smoothly in preparation for future Ansiars!”

“Um… Could you just have the boy be brought here so I can calm him down?” Harry asked.

The elf sighed and snapped, and Tom was dropped into Harry's lap with a high-pitched scream of terror. He noticed Harry and clung to him, nearly strangling him as he wrapped both arms and legs around him.

“Thanks.” Harry managed to choke out. “Now, who are you, and what is an Ansi-whatever?”

The elf sniffed. “_I_ am Rinkle, the head elf here. I deal directly with any True Subs in residence, and that means _you_.”

Harry blinked as Tom whimpered. “It’s alright.” He said to the boy. “They won’t hurt us. I know this is all very strange, but just stick close to me, and I will figure things out.” He assured Tom. “You’re safe with me.” He turned back to the elf. “Well, Rinkle, what exactly am I doing here? And where is here, for that matter.”

“I told you already, this is Ansiar Estate.” He said less than patiently, his eyes adding an unspoken ‘duh’ to his statement.

Harry nodded. “Yes, sorry. What is an Ansiar, then? I’ve never heard of them.”

“You wouldn’t have.” Rinkle stated simply. “They were before written records, and secretive besides. There are some tablets with vague information, but I doubt you can read hieroglyphs any better than the last boy that was brought here could, can you?”

Harry frowned. “’Fraid not.” He said.

Rinkle shook his head. “Then they will avail you little. You’ll have to learn as you go, like he has been. Take this.” He held out a ring.

Harry took it and looked at it. “What is it?”

“The Master ring to the Estate. It will wake the grounds and can only be worn by a True Submissive, as the Ansiars have always been governed by the Subs. You are the effective leader of your race right now.” Rinkle smiled. “All two of you.”

Harry rolled his eyes and put the ring on. “Goody.” He said flatly.

Rinkle chuckled. “You will need to be careful with your new powers, and you should check a mirror and weave a glamour—an unbreakable one—before you leave.”

Harry frowned. “Unbreakable?” He echoed.

Rinkle nodded. “Yes. You must be very careful, but you will find creating new spells come _extremely _easily to you now. And you can do most anything. The world is _literally_ at your fingertips now.”

Harry gave him a blank stare. “How do I use these supposed ‘great’ powers, then?”

“You simply think of what you want to do, assign an appropriate word unless it is a private spell you don’t intend to teach to Wizards, and do it. The magic will bend to your will.”

“Right.” Harry said doubtfully. “We’ll see.”

Tom looked up at Harry as the teen set him on his feet. “Magic?” He asked curiously.

Harry smiled. “Yes. I am a Wizard, and so are you.” He answered.

“_You_ are an _Ansiar_.” Rinkle corrected.

Tom looked at him. “Am _I_?”

Rinkle gave him a flat look. “Not yet. You are under the protection of one, apparently, though, so you have nothing to fear from any other magical folk.” He answered the boy. “When it is time, you will be.”

Tom smiled brightly and looked up at Harry. “Mister, what’s your name?” He asked, holding his hand as Harry began to head out of the room he was in.

“I’m Harry Potter. I’m… Kind of famous, you’ll have to be ready for that.” He mumbled, finding a bathroom and looking in the mirror.

He recoiled in shock at his reflection. He was surprised Tom hadn’t become even more scared at seeing him.

The most prominent difference was his new…

“Wings!” Harry whispered in awe. The wings behind him fluttered.

Tom nodded. “You look like an angel, Mister Harry!” He said.

“They're _blue_.” Harry murmured.

“To match your hair!” Tom chirped happily, and Harry noticed a lock of hair hanging into his eyes on the left that glowed an ice-blue colour. That did, indeed, exactly match his wings.

He noticed as he spoke that he had fangs, too. They weren’t _razor_-sharp, but they were definitely dangerous-looking. And try as he might, they wouldn’t disappear. His ears were also pointed rather prominently, and he groaned. “I’m an _elf_.” He said dejectedly. That was hardly intimidating.

His eyes, on the other hand, had undergone some radical changes. They were more almond-shaped than before, and the left had lightened to an emerald green hue, while the right had become a striking, dark violet. Harry admired them for a few minutes. He'd stand out even more now. Unless he came up with a way to cover them.

His features were more rugged now, but he still had some softness to his features, probably owing to his Submissive nature, and said features had somehow become more aristocratic-looking. He looked a bit more like the Blacks he’d seen pictures of.

Aside from his ice-blue streak, the rest of his hair had turned jet black, and Harry found he quite liked it that way.

He spread his wings and gasped. It was a good job the bathroom was so big, because his wingspan had to be around ten feet!

He was also more toned than he remembered being. He'd had a bit of muscle already (fighting dark Wizards yearly tended to cause muscle growth), but now he was actually quite impressed with his body. He was going to make sure it stayed as good as it looked right now!

“So, Mister Harry?” Tom asked.

Harry looked down and smiled. “Yes, Tom?” He asked.

Tom beamed at the knowledge that Harry already knew his name. “You said I’m a _Wizard_?”

Harry nodded. “That’s right.” He agreed.

Tom smiled. “So the weird things I can do are _magic_, right? And not the devil in me?” He asked hopefully.

Harry snorted and knelt down to Tom’s level. “It’s not the devil. If it was the devil, he’d be in _me_, too. Do I look like I have the devil in me?” He asked.

Tom shook his head wildly. “No, you’re an _angel_!” He said.

Harry smiled. “And if you can grow up kind and good, you'll become one, too.” He promised.

Tom looked thrilled. Then, his face fell. “What if I'm _bad_?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “You won’t be. Just do your best, but I trust you.” He told the boy, then stood and focused on his reflection.

Tom shuffled his feet as he stared at the ground for a while, while Harry tried to decide what his glamour should look like. When Harry almost had it figured out, a soft whisper distracted him.

“Sometimes I do bad things. When I’m angry.”

Harry stopped short and knelt down again, taking Tom's shoulders in his hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “You will learn to control it; I swear to you. And it will be your choices that shape who you are. You are your own master, no one else can live your life. But if you try, and learn to control your temper, you will become a fine young man someday.”

Tom smiled. “A fine young _Ansiar_?” He asked.

Harry chuckled. “Just so.” He agreed.

Tom watched Harry silently as he covered his new features with a glamour, and then managed to get his wings to retract.

Tom sighed. “I liked your wings.” He said sadly.

Harry snorted. “I like them, too, but they'll only get in the way right now. I’m sure they'll come back when I want them to. I’m going to call Rinkle again and find out where we can get some food. I’m starving, aren't you?” He asked.

Tom nodded. “Yes, but I’m always hungry.” He said.

Harry smiled sadly. He knew that feeling. “Well, from now on, you eat whenever you’re hungry and eat until you’re full. We need to get your weight up to normal for a boy your age. You're a little small.”

Tom frowned. “I’m small because I’m six, Mister Harry.” He pointed out.

Harry shook his head. “You're small because you don’t get fed enough; I was the same way. Let’s find out where we can eat. Rinkle?”

The elf popped in, and, having heard their conversation, led the way to the dining room.

It was a long walk.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some twins at the end. More next chapter.

After eating, Harry turned to Tom. “Can you read?” He asked.

Tom frowned. “Yeah, some. Why?”

“I’m trying to figure out what to have you do while I go and see this tablet Rinkle said they have. Do you _enjoy_ reading?”

Tom nibbled his lip. “Are the books about magic?” He asked.

Harry drew in a deep breath, wondering if it was a good idea to ask about the library here. The things Tom could come across… It could be dangerous, and he had already dabbled in the dark the first time around…

“If I find you a book,” He began sternly, “You are to read _only that book_.” He told the boy. “I will be able to tell if you touch another.”

That much was true. Harry could see the magic in people and things, and the little boy's magic was a deep red. Everything he touched, even for a moment, carried a bit of his magic. Enough to see.

Tom's eyes widened. “How will you tell?” He asked in awe.

Harry grinned. “I can see your magic in everything you touch.”

“_Everything_?” Tom asked.

Harry nodded. “Your utensils, your goblet, everything. And you glow, too.” He added.

Tom grinned. “Am I a colour?” He asked. “Or just white?”

“You glow bright red.” Harry told him. “It’s very pretty.”

“Wow!” Tom said, looking at his hands. “I don’t see it, though.”

Harry shook his head. “Neither did I, until I woke up here. I think it’s an Ansiar thing, but I need to do some research to find out.” He said.

Tom nodded. “Okay!” He said happily.

Harry called Rinkle. “We need to know where the library is.” He said.

The elf nodded. “This way.” As he led the way, he continued, “There are very few books that are not in Ansiar, but there are a few. For the children that were not unlocked yet.” He explained.

Harry chuckled. “We only need _one_.” He assured the elf.

Rinkle raised an eyebrow, but replied, “As you say,” agreeably.

They got into the library and Harry’s jaw dropped.

“This is the submissive library. The dominant is smaller, but still sizable.”

_Sizeable_ was the understatement of the millennium. The library could fit Hogwarts inside it five times!

“This place is _huge_!” Harry breathed. Then he grinned. “Hermione would never leave.”

Rinkle sniffed. “_Humans_ are not permitted here.” He said. “Unless they are mates or future creatures of some sort themselves, or have the High Sub's blessing.”

Harry hummed. Apparently, he had even more power than he had thought, as the current leader. “Where are the English books?”

Rinkle smiled. “A test: summon one.” He said.

Harry held out a hand and concentrated on getting _any_ English books in the library.

Within a few moments, his hand was buried in a pile of about fifty books.

“You said a _few_!” He said to the elf frantically, pulling his hand free from the pile.

Rinkle laughed. “Look at the scope of this area! That _is_ a _few_!”

Harry sighed, and refined his search to _children's_ books. Several flew back to their places.

He sent away the dark magic ones next, not wanting to tempt fate so soon.

He was left with ten. He picked a book on beginner’s charms and handed it to Tom, sending the others back. He led Tom to a seat. “Stay here. If you need me, call for Rinkle and have him come get me. I will be a while.” He told Tom.

Tom nodded and opened the book eagerly.

“I want to see the tablet you mentioned.” Harry told the elf. “Please take me there.”

Rinkle nodded. “Follow me, then.”

He led Harry to a door which opened onto stairs heading down. They went down, and Harry sighed. “Is there light?” He asked.

“Make your own.” Rinkle said flippantly. “We can see in darkness.”

Harry concentrated, and his whole body began to glow. “Oh!” He said. “That’s handy!”

Rinkle looked back and laughed. “Not what I had in mind, but it will suffice.” He said, continuing down the stairs. “Usually new Ansiars create a ball of light in their palm. Your idea was a new approach.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting anything in particular.” Harry muttered.

Rinkle shook his head. “You must be specific with your desires. Anything less is dangerous.” He warned.

Harry nodded. “Got it.”

They finally came out into a basement area with two doors leading off of the main section, and three cells. “Is this a dungeon?” Harry asked.

“Partially.” Rinkle told him. “But there are other uses, too.”

Harry nodded. “Why only three cells?”

Rinkle chuckled. “Those are for Ansiars that have gone bad. Other creatures are no threat to us, and do not require being locked up. We deal with them _immediately_.” He said.

“Alright.” Harry noticed a table with a stone tablet sitting on it. “Is that it?” He asked, pointing.

Rinkle nodded. “It will give you some basic information. If you can read it, that is.”

Harry nodded and walked over to it. He looked at it and tried to will it to translate—and it worked!

Harry began to read.

“Ansiars have the power to share their magic with other beings to a limit. They are not able to share more than 1% at a time, but may bestow extra power to a being up to five times in that being’s lifetime. Ansiars have all-speak, and can communicate with all beings. A dominant and submissive may pool their power to fuse two creatures in agreement into one being, and that being will have any abilities either creature it is formed from had, and possibly may discover new abilities as a result of the fusion magic used. When joined with a Phoenix, entirely new animals can be created. One of our number with Phoenix mates has created something called a dragon. A Submissive with Phoenix mates is always the leader among Ansiars, even when other True Subs are present, due to the extra power gained from a bond with a set of Phoenix mates.”

“Why does it say a _set_ of Phoenixes?” Harry asked Rinkle.

Rinkle sighed with a wistful smile. “Because _True Phoenixes_ come in pairs, always.” He said, sounding reverent. “Their powers rival your own. They are the only creatures that can stand at an Ansiar’s side, as an _equal_.”

“Ohh.” Harry said. “Well, there’s not that much information here.” He said. “Not that I’m complaining, or anything, just… More would be helpful.” He murmured.

“You will learn as you go.” Rinkle assured him. “There is not much you cannot do.” He added. “Shall we return upstairs?”

Harry focused on Tom and found him excited and happy, but growing bored. “Yes, let’s go.”

They headed back up the stairs. “The books in the library, do they contain more information on Ansiars?” Harry asked.

“Among many other things, yes. There are books on every subject in there.” Rinkle answered. “Your mates will be here soon. I can feel your bonds growing stronger.”

Harry frowned. He could _see_ the two bonds, but had no idea who his mates were. “Do Ansiars always have two mates?”

Rinkle nodded. “Or more. The extra member is needed for the bond's integrity. Otherwise a mating with an Ansiar is too overpowering for the mate. They become burned out from the strain.” His voice had become sad and regretful. “There were some painful losses in the beginning, before we knew it would be like that.” He finished.

“Oh.”

Rinkle smiled then. “The other boy did not have mates that sought him out; but yours are coming.” He said. “I look forward to meeting them.”

“Me, too.” Harry mumbled in confusion. “Do you know if they are creatures?” He asked.

“Usually, they are. If they can feel your bond calling, they are adult creatures with either destined mates, or people you have a strong connection to. Since both are coming, they are both feeling you.”

Harry nodded. “I'll go outside to meet them once Tom is settled with a new book. He feels restless.” He said.

*****

Two weeks ago…

“Forge,” George said slowly.

“Yes, Gred?” Fred replied.

“Did you feel that?” George asked curiously.

“You mean the sense of awakening?” Fred confirmed.

“Yes, exactly.” came George’s response.

“Do you think it was our mates inheritance awakening?” Fred asked.

“I think that's exactly what it was.” George answered.

Molly Weasley came into their flat just then. “I do wish you’d find yourselves at least a temporary mate even if it can’t be permanent.” She sighed, pointedly ignoring the pile of Submissives Weekly next to the futon. She placed the container of ‘Kale Colcannon’ and ‘Skillet-Roasted Lamb Loins with Herbs’ onto the counter, pulled plates and forks out of the cabinets and dished up plates for her two closest sons.

“Mum,” Fred said after they’d eaten their favourite dish.

“Fred.” Molly replied smiling.

“We think our mate has gained his Inheritance,” George finished.

Molly looked sharply at her twin True-Phoenixes in shock, even her brothers had had to wait a few years to find their mate.

“Truly?” She questioned.

“Yeah, we felt the sense, like you said Uncle Gideon and Fabian felt when their mate’s inheritance awoke. Although the location is kinda wonky, we’re not sure where he is.” Fred and George spoke in unison.

“I’ll look into it, but I think it’ll be wards, although the kind might be complicated. Just don’t tell Bill or he’ll run off half-cocked to break through them.” Molly said nodding.

*****

Present

“We’ve found him for sure this time, Forge.” George said, feigning confidence that he didn’t feel.

They gripped each other’s forearms and teleported to their mate’s location.

The wards relaxed around them and allowed them through, confirming that this time they really were near to their mate. The location was in a time/space void, which explained why they had such trouble finding their mate’s actual location. Similar to the Fae world their mate’s land was in a place of its own in the universe.

“Fred, George, _you’re_ my mates?” Harry whispered.

“Yes, Harry, We’re True Phoenixes, and you’re an Ansiar.” George responded, instantly knowing what his mate was. There was nothing else he could _be_, given where they were.

Harry walked up to Fred and George and drew them close into a tight hug before leading them into the large castle. Along the way he explained about young Tom. Further explanations could wait for later.


	3. The Mourning Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue warning may be needed. 
> 
> Also, A/N: The timeline has been changed regarding the Battle of Hogwarts. It took place at the end of June, and Harry was brought to the Estate a week before he had his inheritance. He was unconscious for another two weeks past that, recovering from magical exhaustion, which had prompted his Ansiar side to awaken. This puts us at roughly a week before Harry turns 18 as of this chapter.

Harry smiled, watching the twins interacting with Tom.

They looked so different now. Their hair had gotten longer, and Harry had to admit to liking it better that way. Other than that, they looked mostly the same as they had last time he saw them, just a year older. They looked mature now. Still mischievous, they'd never grow out of that, but they had gained a certain air of power and wisdom they hadn’t had—or that he hadn’t noticed—just a year ago. 

Fred glanced his way, gave him a wink, then sent a spell in his direction.

Harry held up a hand, and the spell stopped short, pooling in his palm as a lump of silver energy.

Tom was watching, mouth agape.

Harry looked at the spell in his hand and sighed. “What does it do?” He asked in resignation.

Fred looked put-out at the interference with his spellwork. “It’s harmless!” He protested. “Just a little fun!”

Harry gave him a pointed look. “The _effect_?” He asked again.

Fred huffed. “Turns you green for a day, that’s all!”

Harry sighed, raised his hand, and dumped the spell in it onto his head. And it did turn him green. Even his clothes.

Tom laughed loudly.

“Will my clothes change back?” He asked.

George nodded. “Long as they aren't silk.”

Harry grimaced. Well, if the spell affected _everything _he was wearing, he had gained a set of emerald green silk boxers.

“Parameters of the spell?” He asked, not wanting to check his underclothes in semi-public.

George grinned. “Everything.”

Harry groaned.

Fred eyed him. “You always struck me as more of a cotton kind of guy.” He said mildly.

“Yeah, well, tell Rinkle that.” He told his mate.

Fred and George snorted in unison.

They were surprised that he was wearing a glamour, seeing as he was in a secure place, but they assumed he had his reasons. Tom’s comfort was probably his biggest concern right now.

George came over next to Harry while Fred started telling Tom all about pygmy puffs—promising to bring him a red one—and sat down. “How have you been? We felt you come into your powers two weeks ago, but couldn’t get a good idea of where you were.”

Harry looked at him, shocked. “It's been that long?” He asked.

“It’s been about three weeks since you killed Voldypants.” George said, unwilling to say the name still, though he had no qualms about massacring it in the name of not calling him Tom in front of… Tom.

Harry could appreciate that.

“Wow." Harry said, having not asked how long he’d been out yet. “How are Ron and Hermione?”

George winced. “How much do you actually remember?” He asked warily.

Harry frowned and thought back. The end was a blur, flashes of robed figures fighting, struggles to get to where he was needed, Ron and Hermione clearing him a path, a flash of green light—and Ron, staring up at him, eyes lifeless but body unmarred.

Harry felt the breath leave his chest and agony tore through him. The tapestries covering the walls began to flap violently as a whirlwind engulfed the room, centring on Harry.

Fred cast a shield, encasing him and Tom in it, and Rinkle popped into the room, frantic.

“Sir Phoenix!” He addressed George, “He needs to be distracted! This is not the Mourning Room, and his powers are too volatile yet to have these kinds of emotions in an unwarded area!”

If George thought the elf's perfect English was odd, he didn’t show it. Instead, he nodded, grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

The whirlwind quickly died down, and when the wind stopped, George couldn’t tell if the wind or the emotions that caused it were the reason for the tear-tracks on Harry's face. Harry seemed stunned, and was clearly still in shock, even if the kiss had momentarily shut down higher brain function.

Fred ended the shield and looked at George. “What the bloody fuck was that?” He asked.

Rinkle sighed. “We were not aware he had recently suffered a great loss.” He said sadly. “We will watch over the boy.” He added. “He will need you both. This way.”

Rinkle led them to a heavily-warded room. “He cannot hurt himself or you in here. There is but a single bed, fused to the floor with Ansiar magic. He may let his grief out safely here. Just be there for him. We will be waiting for his call, when he is able to hold himself together again.” He said.

Fred and George nodded and sat Harry on the bed, then closed the door.

“Ron?” Fred asked in an undertone.

“He'd forgotten.” George confirmed.

Fred sighed and they both took up positions to either side of him, and waited while he surfaced from his stupor and the tears and wind started again, along with keening, broken sobs of anguish.

It was heart-breaking to hear, and they both knew how he felt, having done their own mourning for their younger brother. A life cut short, however heroically it had happened, was always a deep wound to those that had loved them. It would heal, but the pain needed to come out first, and all Fred and George could do was be there for him and help him cope.

Harry cried and raged by turns, weeping and sobbing himself into exhaustion before falling asleep in Fred and George's arms, waking after several hours of sleep only to do it again.

If there had been anything breakable in the room it would have been utterly destroyed by the winds that swirled around the room violently, sending blankets and pillows flying, but never harming the Phoenixes.

Finally, after three days, Harry calmed, and shuddering breaths were all that was heard as the wind died down.

Fred and George shared a look, preparing for a relapse, but Harry just turned to Fred.

“Kiss me.” He said.

Fred frowned. “What?”

Harry tested the feel of his bond to George, and then his bond to Fred. “George has.” He said. “And my bond to him is stronger right now. We need to even it out.”

Fred smiled. “Alright, then, if you insist.” He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding him carefully, and leaned in to kiss him.

Harry moaned into the kiss, able to enjoy this one more than the last, since he wasn't in shock this time.

After they parted for air, George knelt in front of Harry. “My turn.” He threaded his hands through Harry’s hair and leaned in. “This one will be better than our first. I promise.” He breathed against Harry’s lips, then claimed his mouth.

Harry grabbed onto his shoulders as their bond thrummed with pleasure, happy at the energies traveling through it.

“Wow.” Harry said once George had pulled away.

George grinned. “Yeah, that bond feels pretty good. When should we complete it?” He asked with a smile.

Harry bit his lip. “Can you both wait a few more days? I’d like to save that for my birthday. It will make it even more special.” He said.

Fred nodded. “We can do that. We've waited this long already, what’s a few more days?”

Harry sighed. “How's Hermione holding up?” He asked.

“She's working on getting ready for 8th year. The school is going to reopen in the fall—it wasn’t too damaged—and everyone who didn’t get to properly finish their last year is invited to go back. She threw herself into her studying once she finished her own mourning.” George explained.

Fred nodded his agreement. “She needs to know you're safe. No one knew where you went, if you were even alive. _We_ were pretty sure you were, but even we weren’t 100% sure where you had gone.”

“I should write her a letter, is what you’re saying.” Harry surmised.

Both twins nodded. “We can deliver it in person.” They offered in unison.

“We’ll be able to come back here now that we’ve been once already.” George added.

Harry sighed. “Alright, let me get… Rinkle!”

Rinkle popped into the room. “You are done now?” He asked.

Harry flushed. “Er, yeah, all done with the dramatics.” He said awkwardly.

Rinkle smiled. “Mourning is needed sometimes. It has been three days, and your young charge misses you.” He opened the door.

“Do we have parchment and quills?” Harry asked.

Rinkle shook his head. “We have feathers and you will have to conjure parchment yourself. It is a test for new Ansiars that they create their own materials for writing. You have the power. I will show you to the materials room.”

He led them out of the room and past the dining room, where Tom was. The boy abandoned his half-eaten breakfast and hurried to Harry’s side, taking his hand. “Hi, Mister Harry! Are you still sad?” He asked.

Harry gave him a smile. “A little bit, yes, but I’ll be alright. The worst has passed.” He assured the boy.

Tom returned the smile. “That’s good.” He said. “I want you to be happy.”

“I will be. I need to write to my friend now, to let her know I’m okay. She might think I’m dead. She must be so worried.” Harry said.

Tom frowned. “I don’t have any friends.” He said.

Harry gave his hand a squeeze. “You’ll make some.” He said surely.

“I’d like that.” Tom said softly.

They got to the materials room, and most of it was, indeed, base materials for creating a lot of things.

Harry picked a suitable feather and got to work.


	4. The Initial Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind to Hermione. She is still smarting from Ron's death.

Hermione jumped and shrieked as the twins burst into the room she had to herself at the burrow. She had elected to stay in Ron's old room instead of with Ginny in an effort to feel like the boy was still around. Somewhere.

It hadn’t helped.

She had lost Ron, and then Harry had gone missing the same day, and no one knew where he had gone.

Her world was crumbling out from under her, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

“Hey, Mione.” Fred said cheerfully.

“Got something for you.” George held up the letter.

She grabbed for the letter, but George teleported across the room.

“You have to promise not to scream,” George started.

“Or yell at us,” Fred added.

“Or tell _anyone_ what's in there.” They finished together.

Hermione nodded frantically.

George walked over and handed her the letter, sitting down on the bed.

They both knew what it said already.

“Dear Hermione,

It’s Harry. I’m alive and well. I came into a creature inheritance and have been unconscious for the last three weeks.

I have been taken to an ancestral land of my people and have been learning exactly what I am now, and how to use the powers I hold.

Fred and George know what I am, and I have given them permission to tell you, and bring you to me. _Only you_. Don’t tell Ginny where you will be, because she can’t come here yet, possibly not ever, but Fred and George have assured me that Molly can handle being told where you are going. Tell _no one_ else. I don’t want to have to deal with hurt feelings.

Burn this letter when you are done. I will explain more when you get here, if you decide to come.

Harry”

Hermione smiled widely and resisted the urge to let out a happy scream.

Instead, she got up and threw her arms around Fred, who was closer, and began thanking them both profusely. She threw the letter on the ground and burned it, then put out the smouldering ash with an ‘aguamenti.’

“When do we go?” She asked, looking around for her bag. She needed to pack!

“_You_ will only be there for a day, we are bringing you back tonight. That’s why we came so early in the day.” They said.

They had been given a room that was across the hall from Harry’s to use, but had decided that they needed privacy with Harry for a while.

Tom was, unfortunately, going to stay in the way for a while, but Harry had asked them what to do about him when he went back to school. He wanted to send the boy to live with Andromeda, knowing she would raise him right, and the twins had also thought of Molly.

She was missing her youngest boy, maybe she would want to take in the young orphan.

They had mentioned it to Harry, and now the teen was torn.

Molly was older, but had even more experience, and would raise the boy well, too. But, then again, she had raised the twins, and Harry had mentioned that Fred and George both had darker cores than even Tom's right now, and he wasn’t so sure he wanted to risk that changing for Tom.

Hermione, on the other hand, would run the risk of monopolizing Harry as she clung to her only remaining best friend.

Fred and George wouldn’t be able to handle that without a fully-functioning bond in place first.

So one day was what they had all agreed on.

And Tom was finally used to going outside with the house-elves for company and playing, so they would be able to steal Harry away for a bit from time to time without too much worry.

Hermione nodded and headed downstairs, both twins in tow.

Molly was alone in the kitchen, thank goodness!

Hermione walked over and gave her a hug, whispering, “Going to see Harry. He said only me. I'll be back tonight. Don’t tell anyone where I am, just say I’m with Fred and George if Ginny asks.”

Molly smiled. “Alright, dear. Have fun.” She said. “I'll see you later.”

Hermione walked over to Fred and George. “How should we do this?”

They linked hands and used their free hands to hold Hermione's hands.

They both smiled. “Never brought a non-Phoenix with us before, so just hold on tight!” They said, then teleported back to Harry before Hermione could do more than suck in a terrified breath.

They landed, and Hermione let go of them only to start hitting them. “You don’t tell me that and then _do it anyway_, what if you'd splinched me or something?!” She didn’t even spare a glance for the lush land they were on, or the gigantic building that was on it.

Fred snorted. “It’s not Apparition, Hermione, we travel differently than that.”

George nodded in agreement. “We travel through the elements, and we chose air for you, so the mode of travel was the safest for you. You don’t need to worry that you'll get hurt.”

Hermione huffed. “Still, it was scary! Don’t ever do that again!”

Fred smiled. “Fine, we'll warn you _after_ from now on.” He said unrepentantly.

Hermione was about to lay into him again when the door behind her opened and Harry’s happy voice rang out.

“Hermione!”

She hit Fred once more for good measure and then turned to face Harry.

Harry ran up to her and hugged her. “God, it’s good to see you!” He said.

Hermione laughed. “Likewise.” She replied. She noticed a little boy standing behind Harry. “And who is this?” She said, pulling out of the hug and kneeling down. “Hello, I’m Hermione.” She said to him.

Harry laughed nervously. “Um, that’s Tom.” He said.

Hermione froze, and slowly looked up to him. “Tom as in _Tom Riddle_?” She asked sharply.

The boy smiled. “You know my name?” He asked excitedly.

Harry chuckled. “Er, yeah. Don’t give me that look!” He said when she just stared in disbelief. “I’m going to raise him better this time!” He added.

Hermione leaned in and whispered, “Honestly, we should just kill him right now. You _know_ how this _ends_, Harry!” Too quietly for the boy to hear.

Harry glared at her as she pulled back. “He’s a _little boy_!” He snapped. “He won’t have the same past, and I’m the best person to ensure that! I _know _what to look for, we can avoid that all!”

Tom frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Harry looked down at Tom. “We knew someone with the same name as you, and he was a bad man. He hurt people on purpose, for fun. But I know you won’t do that. Hermione is just worried.” He explained.

Tom frowned. “Oh.” He said sadly.

Harry sighed and knelt down in front of the boy, taking him by the shoulders. “Listen, you are _not him_, and you aren’t a _bad person_!”

Tom scowled. “You can’t prove that.” He said defiantly.

Harry smirked. “Oh, yes, I can!” He said. “Rinkle!”

Rinkle popped into the doorway behind Tom. “Yes?” He asked.

“Can a bad person become an Ansiar?” He asked. He had already asked this earlier that morning, wondering why the original Tom had never become one.

Rinkle shook his head. “No, they cannot.” He said firmly.

“And is _Tom_ going to become one?” He asked.

Rinkle nodded. “So far, yes, he meets all the requirements.” He said.

“Thank you, Rinkle. You can go back to whatever I interrupted. Sorry to bother you.” He said to the elf.

Rinkle smiled. “You and your mates are never a bother.” He answered and left.

Tom pouted. “That doesn’t prove anything.” He muttered.

Harry smiled. “It proves that right now, you are a _good person_. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you stay that way. So far, it’s not very hard.” He said.

Tom took a deep breath, then said, “Alright.” He turned to Hermione and said, “I’m sorry if my name reminds you of bad things, Miss Hermione. I didn’t pick it.” Then turned on his heel and stalked away, heading up the stairs.

Harry knew the little boy was heading to his room to mope, and sighed. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” He said softly.

George came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “It will blow over. She wounded his pride, that’s all. He'll be right as rain in a few hours. If he doesn’t come down for lunch, I will go get him myself.” He offered.

Harry hummed. “Good idea. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.” He looked over to where Fred had taken Hermione aside and was discussing his observations of Tom so far. She looked contemplative, so at least she was listening to his words.

It was a start.


	5. Inheritance Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very proud of the meat analogy at the end. Let me know if it's confusing at all.

Tom came down to the dining room just as George was getting up to get him, peeking in timidly. “I got hungry.” He said, mainly to Harry.

Harry smiled. “George was just about to go get you for lunch. We don’t eat without everyone unless someone says they might be busy and will take their meals alone. You're still too young to do that, so we were waiting for you.” He said.

Tom smiled brightly and took his usual seat next to Harry, Hermione on Harry's other side watching the boy.

Tom was a cute little boy, she had to admit. And he seemed so _happy_, it was hard to believe he’d turn into someone as evil as Voldemort was.

‘Maybe Harry is right.’ She thought. ‘Maybe he _can_ be changed.’ It couldn’t hurt to _try_, and with what she had learned about Harry's new power, if this boy proved to later on be a threat, Harry could deal with it swiftly and with minimal effort.

Or so Rinkle had claimed.

Hermione sat back and listened to the boy and Harry talk about Hogwarts. It seemed to be Tom's favourite topic of late.

Hermione smiled and relaxed as the food was brought out.

Tom seemed to be just a normal boy who had previously been dealt a bad hand. With some effort, Harry stood a good chance of righting at least _one_ of the failures of the Wizarding World.

*****

Hermione smiled at the squeal of glee Tom let out as multi-coloured bubbles flew toward him from the tip of Hermione’s wand. He chased them around the sitting room, popping them and smiling as sparks of different colours emerged from each as they popped, the small sparks fizzling out harmlessly without reaching the floor at all.

Harry just watched with a smile. “Hermione, where did you even learn that spell?” He asked in amusement.

Hermione blushed. “101 simple spells to delight children.” She told him. “I was looking for easy spells to try to cast something wandless.”

Harry grinned, “What, you mean like this?” Harry waved his hand and Dumbledore’s disembodied voice called out, ‘150 points to Gryffindor!’ “_That _kind of wandless? Just checking.”

Hermione sent a stinging hex his way. “Show-off!” She snapped without heat.

Tom walked over to Harry once he had finished with all the bubbles and climbed into his lap. “Mister Harry, I want a wand!” He said imperiously.

“You can’t have one.” Hermione told him. “You aren’t eleven yet.”

Tom got down and glared at her. “But why not? I have magic, I should be allowed one! You all have them!”

Hermione nodded. “We do. We got them when we were _eleven_, that’s the rule.” She said firmly.

Fred and George cocked their heads. “That’s the rule for _Muggleborns_, yes, because that’s when they learn about magic.” Fred said.

George continued, “But for Wizarding children, there are practice wands you can buy that grow with the child. They do a pre-selected range of very minor spells, like that one for bubbles, and Lumos, for example, but there’s no reason he shouldn’t be allowed to get one and start getting a feel for casting magic.”

Hermione’s eyes flashed. “But he can’t do magic away from Hogwarts!” She denied.

Fred shook his head again. “If they are behind strong enough Wards, like most Pureblood homes use, and Harry monitors his magic use, he actually _can_. It’s only Muggleborns that can’t, because any accidents they make can’t be reversed by their parents.” He told her.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “But that’s not _fair_ to Muggleborns!” She protested. “No _wonder_ Purebloods think they are better, they are set up for success in every way!”

Tom frowned. “What’s a _Muggleborn_?” He asked.

“A person with non-magical parents.” Harry answered.

“Oh.” Tom scowled. “People without magic are mean. Only magical people are nice.” He said surely.

Harry smiled. “There are some nice people and mean people of both kinds, actually.” He told the boy.

“Well, I don’t like people without magic.” Tom said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione gave Harry a look that clearly translated to, ‘Fix this now.’

Harry sighed. “Listen, people that don’t like non-magical people are called ‘blood supremacists.’ It’s not a good thing. Most of those people are in prison right now, because they joined up with the bad man and hurt people that had non-magical parents. People like Hermione.”

Tom looked over at Hermione. “She doesn’t _look_ hurt.” He said.

Harry pressed his lips together, then spoke softly. “Some wounds don’t leave marks, but they hurt just the same. We lost someone very close to us in the fight against the bad man, and it hurt us in ways I hope you never feel.” He said.

Tom frowned, and looked at Hermione, then Harry. Then he said, “If he died and you didn’t, that means he wasn’t as strong as you.” With perfect child's logic.

This was too much for Hermione, and she stood up, pointing her wand at him. “Don’t you talk about Ronald like that, you evil little snake!”

Tom glared at her, a wind lifting his hair and blowing it around his head, and she yelped and dropped her wand. Her hand was burned and blistering.

Tom looked immediately contrite, but it didn’t stop Harry’s Ansiar reacting to the danger to his friend. His glamour fell, his wings erupted from his back, and his magic stuck Tom to the floor where he stood.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Please don’t hurt me!” The little boy was begging, tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what happened, I just got so _angry_!” He sucked in a panicked breath. “I _couldn’t stop it_!” He yelled, tears flowing freely as Harry stood over him, looking like an avenging angel now.

“We can’t let this happen again.” Harry said, his voice ringing with power, which he reined in before he scared Tom too much . “I will help you control it, but for now we need to work on emotional control without dangerous outbursts like that.” He laid his hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I am going to temporarily bind your magic. We will try again every year on your birthday until you can go a full year without any more outbursts like that, and only then will you be allowed to use your magic without me monitoring its use. I will be keeping track of everything you do if we take it off for a bit until I feel I can trust you to be good. No hurting people. Accidents happen, but we must always learn from them. I am not angry with you; I am worried for you. It will take time for you to learn to control your temper and think before you act, but you can do it.” Tom glowed for a second as his magic was bound to his body and under Harry’s control. For now. “Go apologize to Hermione.” Harry told him, letting the boy walk again.

Tom walked up to Hermione, crying and hiccupping. “I’m s-sorry—hic—Miss Hermione!” He hiccupped again, then continued, “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Hermione sighed. “It was an accident, I’m sure.”

Harry came over and took her hand, running a finger over the blisters and healing them with that small touch.

Hermione smiled in relief. She showed Tom her hand. “See? It’s all better. Just learn to be mad without wanting to hurt the other person. That’s all you have to do.” She said.

Tom nodded sadly. “Can I go?” He asked.

“You can.” Harry said.

Tom left to go outside, calling Wilky as he left.

Harry hurriedly unblocked his Parseltongue, knowing that Tom had made friends with two of the snakes on the grounds. He was probably going to go talk with them.

Hermione frowned. “Is it safe for him to go outside alone?”

Harry nodded. “Wilky will guard him. Besides, no one else can get here but one other person, and since I’m the leader of our race, he'll have to report to me as soon as he comes back here. Haven’t met this mystery person _yet_, though.” He mused.

Hermione frowned. “What if this mystery person was a Death Eater?” She asked.

Harry shrugged. “Then their heart wasn’t in it, and they were never a _real_ Death Eater. The thing that separates good from bad people in regards to an Ansiar inheritance, according to Rinkle, is actually two things: Firstly, the darkness of their core. People who practice _black_ magic, magic with intent to harm, even _once_, gain a blackness to their core that disqualifies them from ever becoming an Ansiar. Secondly, their morals, and by extension, whether they have ever killed in anything other than self-defence, or the defence of others. Anyone who has killed when not in imminent danger or protecting another cannot be made an Ansiar by Magic, because it damages the soul. If you are killing in _defence_, however, the soul is only frayed, and will heal given time.” He explained. “Ansiars are good people. I trust this person already, knowing they were good enough to be accepted by this kind of inheritance.”

Hermione hummed. “So how have things been? And I like your eyes.”

Harry realised his glamour was still down, and it snapped back into place, both twins shouting, “Oi! Don’t put it away!”

Harry shot them a grin. “I'll take it off for you two, but any other times, it stays on.” He said firmly.

Fred and George pouted.

Hermione smiled. “You don’t like the changes?” She guessed.

Harry shook his head. “It’s not that; I just don’t want to _advertise_ my new status, that’s all.” He explained.

“So, wait, we haven’t killed, but you said yesterday that our cores were dark? We never set out to hurt anyone!” Fred said, sounding offended.

Harry nodded. “They are dark, but that’s different from the result of _black_ magic. Magical leaning, as in the colour of your core, is just how adept you are at light and dark magic, as classified by _Magic_, not the ministry. The darker your core, the easier it is for you to cast dark spells, and vice versa. Black spells are things meant to harm. Avada Kedavra is classified as black only sometimes, while the cruciatus is a black spell. Rinkle explained it best like this: magic is like a chunk of unseasoned, raw meat. Intent is seasonings. You can take a piece of meat and, depending on the seasonings you use, you can make it either sweet or savoury, right?”

The other three nodded their agreement.

Fred was hiding a smirk.

George wore his openly, the bastard.

“Right. So dark spells are savoury, while light are sweet. You can use one, or either, or both, and nothing bad happens, it still ends up being perfectly edible, even if some palates will appreciate certain flavours over others. Harming magic is like the fire you cook it on: it’s dangerous to not keep an eye on it closely. If you keep track of it and use it carefully, it is usually okay, you just turn it down when you are done. Black magic is a fire set too high; it will always burn the meat if you leave it as is. Ansiars are basically the picky eaters you are trying to impress with your meal. They will not accept the meat burnt, and while they will accept whatever seasonings you decide to put on it, it has to be cooked perfectly. Any type of charring affects how many points, or how much power, for us, you earn.”

Hermione frowned. “That is very complex.” She said.

Harry grinned. “So are the rules for becoming an Ansiar.” He told her.

Hermione smiled. “From what I’ve heard and seen so far, that’s a very good thing.” She said in relief.


	6. When's my Birthday

Hermione hugged Harry tightly. “When will I see you again?” She asked.

Harry shrugged. “I’m not sure. School, at the latest. I need to go back. I’m going to go to get my Mastery in DADA, and I also want to take a few of the additional tests at the Ministry.”

Hermione looked interested. “Which ones?” She asked.

“Magical Theory and Spell-weaving.” Harry told her.

Hermione snorted. “That second one will prove _oh-so-useful_ for you.” She said sarcastically.

Harry grinned. “Might as well, though, it might help.” He said.

“Doubtful.” Hermione said. “So if I don’t see you before then, happy birthday.” She said.

“Thanks, ‘Mione.” He said.

Hermione knelt down in front of Tom. “I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I shouldn’t have called you names, and it’s never nice to hold someone at wand point. I hope you can forgive me. Be good. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon.”

Tom smiled. “I forgive you. I said something mean, too. But now I want to go to Hogwarts with you and Mister Harry!” He declared excitedly.

Harry smiled indulgently. “We'll see.” He said. With the boy’s magic blocked and their agreement, he really needed to have him nearby to hold up his end.

Hermione laughed. “Alright, you work on Harry and I'll work on the Headmistress, and we'll see what we can do.” She told him.

Tom’s smile widened and he nodded eagerly.

Hermione turned to the twins. “Alright, I think I’m ready.” She said. “Same as last time?”

George nodded. “Yep. Grab on and hold tight.” He said, holding out a hand to her.

Hermione grabbed his hand and Fred's, and watched as they linked hands and the three disappeared, reappearing at the burrow in an instant.

They walked in and Molly smiled at Hermione. “Hello, dear. Did you have a good time?”

Hermione smiled. “Some good, some bad, but definitely enlightening, at any rate.” She said.

Molly looked a bit confused, but rallied quickly. “Well, is Harry doing well?” She amended.

“He’s doing great, he’s just dealing with a new inheritance right now. But it will all work out, I’m sure. He has amazing luck.”

Molly chuckled. “He does, at that.” She agreed.

“He wants to see you tomorrow.” Hermione said quietly.

Fred and George nodded. “Meet us at the flat at 8 o'clock and we'll take you.” Fred said.

Molly smiled. “I will, dears. Go on up and get ready for bed, Hermione dear. It’s getting late.”

Hermione nodded, thanked the twins one more time, and headed back up to Ron's room.

Seeing Harry had eased her heart, but something in her still felt off. It was a kind of restless energy.

She pushed it aside, as she had been doing every night since Ron had died, and got ready for bed.

Sleep would do her nerves a world of good.

*****

Harry had a book with him in bed. The twins were across the hall, Tom was in the room next to them, and Harry was reading about Ansiar warding.

Apparently, Ansiars warded things slightly differently, and could set more specific parameters on who was allowed through the wards. They could allow up to twenty people of their choice, as well as types of creatures or groups of people when they set a ward. Additional people would have to be added individually after the ward was set, just like Wizarding wards. Ansiars could _not_, however, ward against their mates. All they could do with their mates was set a purifying ward that would cleanse any outside influences from them when they passed it.

Warding seemed to be the biggest difference from what he was used to, with all the power he now had. He seemed able to set almost any kind of ward, but it was complex, and he needed to be very specific with what he wanted.

Also, he had tried reading the part about _layering_ wards first, but it had given him a headache and he had been forced to go back to the beginning of the book.

He thought he could set a simple ward by now, and set the book down. He concentrated on tying the ward to his bedroom only, and made it so only the ancient elves, his mates and Tom could enter his room.

It seemed to work, but he wouldn’t know for sure unless or until it became necessary.

He set the book aside and settled in to sleep.

*****

Fred and George appeared in their flat just as Molly was coming in, using the key they’d given her.

“It’s going to be a rough day, Mum, you okay to go? He's been down all morning over Ron. He cried into his eggs for breakfast.” George explained.

Molly sighed. “That poor boy. Take me to him, I’ll sort it out.” She said.

Fred and George noticed the bag she was carrying.

“What’s in there?” Fred asked.

Molly sent him a stern look. “Harry's cake and my and Hermione's gifts to him. Don’t you _dare_ ruin the work I put into this cake with whatever form of travel we're going to use!” She added.

Fred shot George a grin. “Fire?” He asked.

George snorted. “Would probably be best.” He agreed.

They linked hands and each grabbed one of Molly's.

They left and appeared on the lawn of Ansiar Estate, Harry waiting for them with Tom right behind him.

He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and the twins shared a look. So he was still hurting.

Molly set down the bag and walked up to him, looking him over critically. “Haven’t they been _feeding_ you here?” She asked, then drew him in for a hug. “It's alright to have bad days, dear, just don’t let them linger too long.” She let him go and looked down at Tom. “And who is your little friend?” She asked.

Harry smiled. “Tom, this is Molly. Molly, meet Tom Riddle. My ward, for the moment.”

Molly gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. “Good heavens, Harry, are you _sure_ about this?!” She asked.

Harry smiled. “I am. He’s been wonderful so far, and I know he can keep that up. Things will work out.” He assured her.

“I suppose you would be the best judge of that.” She said. “Well, I brought you some gifts, and a cake.” She smiled at him. “If I know my boys, they will keep you busy on your birthday.”

Harry's face flamed.

“Mum!” George snapped, walking over and covering Tom's ears. “There are young ears present!”

“I wasn’t going to say any more than that, George, calm yourself.” She said reasonably.

Tom frowned. “It’s almost your birthday?” He asked.

Harry smiled down at him. “Yes, I’m almost eighteen.”

“Oh. I've never been to a birthday party.” He said, with a mild amount of enthusiasm.

Harry smiled. “There won’t be much of one just yet. Maybe we'll have one when I settle a bit more, maybe not. But we can celebrate yours! When is your birthday?” He asked.

Tom frowned. “I’m not sure. It’s in the winter, I think.” He said. “But I don’t know what day.”

“Oh.” Harry pursed his lips. “We will find out.” He promised the boy. “And you will get a big celebration and lots of presents for your next birthday!” He said cheerfully.

Tom smiled. “I would like that very much.” He said.

Harry decided he needed to have a talk with Dumbledore’s portrait. He was one of few people who might have known Tom's birthday, with all the research into the man he had done.

“Alright, I brought you a few gifts and cake, so let's go in and get things set up.” Molly said briskly.

Harry smiled wryly. “Isn’t it a bit early for cake?” He asked.

Molly shook her head. “Nonsense! It’s _never_ too early for cake!” She declared.

Harry glanced at Tom, who looked so hopeful and excited, he couldn’t honestly disagree and turn the hopeful optimism sour.

Cake for brunch it would be, then.

*****

“I can’t _wait_ to have a birthday party!” Tom said happily, face smeared with frosting as he smiled widely.

Harry laughed. “Tell you what: I know someone that will probably know when your birthday is, and if he doesn’t, or if it is too far away, we will have a party for just us and a few others. But you will get one, and it won’t be more than half a year from now. I promise.”

Tom beamed at him.

Harry opened his gift from Hermione—a journal and differently-coloured inks to use with it—and the gift from Molly—a book on household charms and other things every new adult should know.

Molly shot a disgruntled look at the twins. “I would have given you two a copy of this when you moved out, too, but you assured me you already knew everything in it.” She said sharply.

Fred smiled widely. “We can already cook, clean, or fix anything we need to, and if we can't, we know where you live!” He said.

Molly huffed and swatted him. “I won’t be around forever, you know!” She snapped.

George laughed. “Anything we can’t handle, Harry can! We don’t even need spells now for most things!” He added.

Harry snorted. “Should never do anything for either of you just for that.” He muttered.

Both of them clutched their chest and fell to the ground.

Harry just smiled and shook his head fondly. “It would serve you right if I did that.”

Molly laughed. “Grovelling might be in order, boys.” She advised.

Fred and George shared a look and grinned at each other.

“We'll do that after you leave. We have plans to earn his favour back.” George said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully it won't happen again, but I am kind of on a time crunch, so the next update will likely be after New Years Day.


	7. The Longest Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but the next one starts with smut!

Molly hugged Harry goodbye and whispered to him, “Ron would want you to move on and be happy. Grieving is all well and good, but don’t let it go on too long. You deserve to live your life now that _he_ is finally gone.” She said, still unwilling to say the name Voldemort. Harry didn’t blame her; she had lived with the threat of the Dark Lord too long to change her ways. He could understand that.

Harry smiled at her. “I won’t dwell on it too much. I promise.”

Molly smiled and nodded in satisfaction as she patted his cheeks. “Good boy.” She said, then stepped back between the twins. “Alright, boys, I’m ready to go.”

They each took a hand and disappeared in a flash of flame.

Harry smiled. Phoenix transport was an interesting phenomenon, and he was curious to find out how much he could learn about it through the texts he had access to now. After that, he'd pump his mates for further information, but he wanted to do the leg work on his own first. He knew if he didn’t have a project, he'd go slowly mad.

“Will Missus Molly be visiting us again?” Tom asked.

Harry chuckled. “Maybe. It might not happen before Hogwarts is back in session for the year, but we will go to her house for Christmas holiday, I’m sure.” He said. “I’m always invited there.”

Tom smiled. “That sounds fun!”

Harry chuckled. “We'll have to make sure we get them all presents, because now that Molly has met you, she'll certainly make sure you get one from everybody.” At Tom's crestfallen look, Harry hastened to assure him, “I will pay for yours; you just have to pick out what you want to get everyone, and I can help with that, too.”

That earned him a wide smile.

“Let's go inside and I will find you some books to keep you occupied on my birthday. I’m afraid I will be kept busy all day, if I know my mates.” Harry said.

“What will you be doing all day?” Tom asked curiously.

Harry’s face flamed. “Er, well, see…” He wracked his brain for an answer. “Grown-up stuff!” He finally decided on.

Tom rolled his eyes. “Grown-up stuff is _boring_, though.” He said derisively.

Harry smiled. “It can be, but you'll understand when you’re older that sometimes you need to do things you might not want to.” _As well as that some things are best enjoyed at an older age when you are sure of what you are doing, and who you are doing it with_, he added mentally. 

“Whatever.” Tom said, and Harry smiled at the cheeky tone despite himself as the boy strode toward the library.

Harry followed and had quashed the smile by the time Tom turned to face him. “So what subjects do you think you'd be interested in?” He asked.

“Magic!” Tom said excitedly.

Harry frowned. “Well, clearly, but what _branch_ of magic should we start you with?” He asked, partially to himself and partially to Tom. “Honestly, Potions would be best, probably, it was always hardest for me, and a firm foundation might have changed that. But I definitely don’t want you going and trying to chop, slice or mince anything without me around, so probably not a good idea…” He muttered, deep in thought.

Tom sighed and walked over to the section where Harry had moved all the children's books and began looking through them. He found one that looked interesting and brought it over to Harry and handed it to him with a hopeful look.

Harry took the book and paled upon seeing the title.

_Beginners Dark Arts_

“No way in hell!” He said sharply. “Rinkle!”

Rinkle appeared. “Yes?”

Harry showed him the book. “What is this doing here?!” He snapped.

Rinkle looked unperturbed at his tone. “This library caters to all types, and once you _become_ an Ansiar, you are free to dabble or specialize in whatever you wish.”

Harry scowled. “I want every book on this subject locked down against Tom's magical signature! He is not to open them, and if he does, I want them blank!” He snapped.

Rinkle hummed. “Do it yourself, then. You have the power.”

Harry noticed Tom's mutinous scowl as he did so, and knelt down beside the boy. “Listen, I’m not doing this because I don't trust _you_. I’m doing this because I don't trust _these spells_. They are dangerous for _anyone_ to use, and they are not for good people. Only _bad people_ use the Dark Arts; that's why they are called _Dark_.” He stressed. He pulled Tom close and hugged him. “I want your promise that you will be careful if you hear about them, and if you are _ever_ in doubt, come to me before you act. I will not judge you unless I find out that you did _not_ come to me, and you chose to use them behind my back. Be honest with me, and I'll be honest with you, but I don't want you learning any kind of Dark magic until I have had a chance to talk it over with you. We need to have a talk, but it will wait a few years. For now, just trust me.”

Tom huffed, and Harry pulled back, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“_Promise me_ you will be careful.” Harry begged.

“I promise.” Tom muttered grudgingly.

Harry smiled. “Good. Now, let’s find something for good people; something harmless. Did you like any of the Charms you saw?” He asked, holding up a book on Charms for children.

Tom cocked his head. “I was most interested in changing things into other things.” He said. “Like when you changed the wrapping paper into balloons!”

Harry grinned. “Transfiguration! That’s a fun topic!” He rooted around for a book on basic Transfiguration principles and found two, plus a book on constellations and myths that Tom said looked interesting. “Now, the Transfiguration ones might be a bit dry and boring, but they will help you learn important things for school, so at least give them a try, yeah? And if you finish the books or get bored, you can always call Wilky to take you outside and play, just be careful.” He said.

Tom nodded with a smile. “Will you be busy all day long?” He asked.

“It’s very possible. So be good.” Harry frowned. “And if anybody comes here, call Rinkle and let him deal with the situation. He can get me if he needs to.” He added.

“Okay, Mister Harry!” Tom shot Harry a mischievous smile. “Hey, Mister Harry?” He drew the words out.

“Yes?” Harry asked with an indulgent smile.

“Can we have more cake?” He asked hopefully. “I ate _all_ my dinner tonight, and there's a lot left!”

Harry chuckled. “Maybe for breakfast tomorrow. That much sugar is not good for a growing boy. You'll rot your teeth.”

Tom's face fell. “No, I won't!” He protested. “I brush them every morning and every night! Please, oh, _please_?”

“Oh, fine, I suppose one more piece won't kill us.” He capitulated.

Tom threw up his hands. “_Yay_!” He turned and raced off toward the dining area.

Harry chuckled and set off at a more leisurely pace. As he drew closer, he heard raised voices from the dining area.

“…and then he said _yes_!” Came Tom's excited voice.

Harry wandered in to find the twins already seated, large slices of cake in front of them, partially eaten. “Hey, when did you two get back?” He asked.

“Oh, about,”

“half a piece ago.”

Harry laughed at the non-answer and sat, patting the seat beside him for Tom. “Rinkle!”

Rinkle appeared. “Can you get Tom and I slices of cake?”

“_Big_ slices!” Tom said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine, big slices. And who is the head kitchen elf here?” He added.

Rinkle smiled. “Linsey is the head kitchen elf here. She will be pleased to hear you asked her name.” He said.

Harry laughed. “Well, I can’t keep calling you to take care of every little need I have, can I?”

Rinkle cocked his head. “I have nothing else to occupy me most of the time, save keeping your living areas tidy. And you are not a very messy person; that leaves many free hours during the day.” He answered. “I am your elf, there are others to see to the Estate.”

“Oh.” Harry said. “Would you like me to keep calling you for everything?” He asked.

“You may if you wish.” Rinkle said. “If I find myself with free time, I do have research I do as to how wizard, Ansiar and elf magic all differ. I can tell you about wizard and Ansiar differences, but elf magic is our secret.” He said before Harry could open his mouth.

“That's fair.” Harry said.

Rinkle nodded. “I shall get you and Tom big slices of cake.” He said before disappearing.

*****

Harry was relaxing in bed, waiting for midnight as patiently as he could, while trying to read about Phoenix transport. It was confusing, and he supposed the only way he was going to understand it was by getting to use it himself.

He set the book aside and flipped onto his stomach. Then, he huffed and flipped back over. He growled and sat up. “Rinkle!” He called out.

Rinkle popped into the room, took one look at his dishevelled state, and nodded. “It's about time.” He declared. “Never met an Ansiar that let it wait this long, anyway. I’m surprised you can still walk.”

Harry frowned and asked, “What's that supposed to mean? And what do you mean, ‘let it wait this long?’ Let what wait?”

Rinkle rolled his eyes. “The bonding, of course! It’s why you're feeling so restless, so unsettled. You _need_ the full bond to stabilize your power. It's amazing you've been functioning so long without it after finding your mates, but now you need to give in. They won’t be able to resist the call your magic will be putting out in less than an hour now.” Rinkle pointed out.

Harry sighed. “So you _have _seen this before.”

“They're coming.” Rinkle said, and popped out of the room, before a flash of light appeared, and Fred and George appeared next to the bed.

“Happy birthday.” Fred said.

“It's midnight.” George added.

“We're not waiting any longer.” They chorused, and Harry smiled.

“I’m all yours, then.” He said happily. “Come and get me.”

They didn’t need to be told twice.


	8. A Very Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this chapter seriously didn't want to be written! Hopefully this won't gain, but I try not to make promises I can't keep, and with this one not being easy for me, anything could happen. So I'll just beg forgiveness for the long wait, and leave this here...

Harry laughed as Fred and George clambered into bed with him, seating themselves to either side.

“Drop the glamour,” George said.

Fred added a coaxing, “We want to see you.”

Harry nodded and dropped his glamour, letting his mates take in his changed eyes and features, and his new wings.

Fred reached out and stroked the lock of hair that dangled in front of Harry's left eye. “Pretty shade of blue.” He said appreciatively.

Harry’s eyes crossed trying to look at it. “It reminds me of ice.”

George smiled. “Bet we could make something to get our eyes to glow that colour. They’re only a shade or two darker.”

Fred hummed. “Later. We could sell that.” He said, then leaned in and kissed Harry. “For now, we have a birthday boy to deflower.”

Harry made a face. “Please don’t call it that. You make it sound like I’m some girl or something.”

“Something.” George said. “Definitely _something_.” He said, then claimed a kiss of his own.

“So...” Harry looked between the two of them. “If I’m the submissive, how are we doing this?” His eyes widened. “You’re not going to want to do this at the _same time_, are you?” He asked in horror.

Fred laughed. “Merlin, no!”

“We _can_ take turns, you know.” George said in amusement.

“I’m going first!” They both declared.

Fred and George paused, locked eyes over Harry, and seemed to have an unspoken conversation through their eyes alone.

Finally, George scowled. “Fred goes first.” He snapped, put-out.

“Um, why? If you don’t want him to?” Harry asked, confused.

George flushed and grinned sheepishly. “I got the first kiss. Without asking him first.” He revealed.

“It was rude.” Fred added.

“It was _necessary_!” George snapped.

“Still rude.”

George shrugged. “So he gets you first. I want you to suck me while he has you, though. Can you do that?”

Harry blushed bright red. “I... I can _try_.” He said. “I can’t say if I’ll be any good at it, though.”

“Trying your best is all I’m asking for. I’m sure you’ll be able to keep up. If an Ansiar wasn’t able to keep two mates satisfied, what’s there to keep a mate around _before_ the love grows? You’ll be great, love.” George said, carding a hand through Harry’s hair and staring into his two-toned eyes.

Fred slid behind Harry and snaked his arms around his waist, bending his head to nibble at Harry’s neck. “We’ll be great together. You know, George and I used to fantasize about you. When you showered after Quidditch practice, we’d sneak peeks at you. Caught _you_ looking once or twice, too.” He teased.

“I was _thirteen_! I was curious!” Harry defended himself.

George snickered. “We were talking about your _fifth year_, Harry, but it’s nice to know you were interested before that.”

Harry flushed again. Damn his big mouth.

Fred slid his hands up and began unbuttoning the pyjama shirt he was wearing. “We’re going to finally seal the bonds all the way, Harry.” He purred.

“You’re going to _love_ it.” George continued.

“And so are we.” They finished together as Fred slid the top off his shoulders. He moved back around to the front and they both urged Harry back against the pillows.

“First we want to see you like this.” George said, tugging his bottoms off from the ankles. 

“In your natural state.” Fred added as they came off.

They both let their eyes take in Harry’s body, then they found Harry’s magic swirling around them and their clothes disintegrated.

“Oi!” Fred snapped. “I hope you know how to bring those back!”

Harry laughed. “’Fraid not, but I can make you new ones!” He said. “That was an accident.”

George snorted. “Ansiar accidental magic is a dangerous thing.” He said, amused despite himself.

“Well, you were both _staring_, and turnabout is fair play!” Harry shot back. “I was just keeping things even. Besides, you have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed about!” He remarked, eyes drinking in the sight of his mates.

They shared identical grins.

“Although... George might be bigger...” Harry said, tapping his bottom lip with a finger. “I might need a closer look.” He said teasingly.

They both snickered and moved closer, kneeling on either side of Harry’s chest.

Harry reached out and took a cock in each hand, stroking them as he looked from one to the other and back. “Hm... Nope, I think they’re actually the same size, after all.” He finally decided. “And I want _this_ one in me.” He said, giving Fred an extra squeeze.

“That’s George.” George told him.

“No, _you’re_ George. You can’t pull that with me, your cores are different colours. I barely even have to look at you to tell you apart.” Harry told them.

“Finally!” Fred shouted in triumph. “Someone who can tell us apart!”

“Good thing it’s _you_, you’ll let us trick people still.” George said happily.

“From time to time.” Harry agreed.

“Who’s the darker of us, then?” George asked curiously.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You, but only by a little bit. You’re a shade apart, really. It’s enough for an Ansiar to pick up on, but only once they are familiar with you both.” He told them. He looked up at Fred. “Are we doing this, or not?!”

Fred smirked and kissed Harry. “Turn over for us.” He said. “We want to touch you. Everywhere we were never allowed to before.”

Harry turned over and pillowed his head on his arms. “You could have after Quidditch games. Wood did a few times when I took a bludger particularly hard.”

George straddled his hips as Fred moved down to kneel between his spread knees. “We would have gotten carried away.” He explained.

“And we didn’t want to start a relationship with you if we couldn’t have a future together.” Fred added, beginning to knead his back.

George started massaging his arse. “But now,”

“You’re ours.” Fred finished.

“And we’re yours forever.” They added together.

Harry smiled and sighed as Fred found a knot and worked it out with sure fingers. “I'm a pretty lucky man.” He said.

“Oh, so are we!” George assured him, moving down to his thighs.

Harry tried to relax, but all he could think about was the fact that his mate’s touches were doing the exact opposite of relaxing him. The touching was ratcheting his need up higher second by second.

Fred finished working on his back, and slid off. “Alright, time for the front now!” He said with relish.

Harry snorted and rolled over. “You sound happy about that.” He remarked.

“I am.” Fred said eagerly. “Switch now!”

George sighed and moved to straddle Harry’s stomach. “He just wants to play with your cock.” He muttered good-naturedly, hands finding Harry’s chest and playing with his nipples in-between kneading his pecs.

Fred scoffed. “Of course, but I need to start down here.” He told his brother, starting to massage Harry’s feet, easing out the tension in the heels and arches. “I don’t want to have to stop once I get there.” He added.

George grinned. “Well, I can do this while I’m here.” He leaned in and kissed Harry deeply.

Fred reached up and smacked his ass. “Hey! Stop that!”

George laughed and broke the kiss. “Fine. I can wait.”

“I can’t.” Harry said. “I’m harder than I think I’ve ever been before and—Mm, that’s really good!” He broke off as Fred’s hand found his prick.

“Stop complaining about a rubdown, we don’t do this for just anyone!” Fred teased.

“Yeah, this is just the first act, we have all night.” George added.

“And all day tomorrow...” Fred mused.

“Perhaps even the next night...” George continued.

Harry laughed. “Merlin, am I going to get _any_ sleep?” He asked.

“Maybe.” Fred said. “When we are too tired to keep going.”

Harry was going to reply, but his brain turned off as George slid off him to one side and began nibbling on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Fred moved up to claim the other side, and they spent a while nibbling, sucking, and probably leaving several small marks over the expanse by the feel of things.

Harry gasped and moaned under the onslaught, unable to string a thought together long enough to come up with a complete sentence as they continued to lay small kisses and nips along his throat.

Fred finally pulled away and declared, “I want to taste you.” He shot Harry a grin. “And you can taste me, too. Sixty-nine?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oi! What about _me_?!” George snapped.

“Keep interested, dear brother. You can have his mouth after, I promise. I won’t hog it _all_ night.” Fred said.

George tilted his head as he considered the offer. “Alright, that will work for me. If Harry’s up for it?” He checked.

Harry grinned. “Probably best to keep my mouth full.” He quipped. “I don’t know yet if I’m loud, and we don’t want to wake Tom up.”

Fred climbed atop Harry and dangled his cock in Harry’s face.

Harry took it into his mouth and moaned as he felt his own sliding into Fred’s eager mouth. He sucked and licked, humming around it as Fred proved he had _definitely_ done this before, by the way he was able to relax his throat and take Harry in so deep without even trying hard.

Harry tried to do the same, but ended up gagging on the cock, and Fred pulled back to warn, “Careful. That takes practice.”

“That’s what this is, keep going and let me try again!” Harry demanded.

Fred’s eyebrows rose. “Alright, then, if you insist.” He resumed his earlier task and let Harry keep trying until he finally managed it and swallowed around his cock several times.

“Alright, we need to be done, or I’m going to be done early!” Fred said, shifting off of Harry.

George laughed. “That good?” He asked.

“Our Harry is a _remarkably_ fast learner.” Fred told him, positioning himself between Harry’s spread legs. “Now, time to see what he tastes like here...” He cast a quick cleaning charm and leaned in to run his tongue over Harry’s entrance. He pulled back, eyed the area for a second, then leaned in and took another lick. “Hmm... George, come here and taste this! He tastes like _magic_!”

George frowned, leaned in and gave Harry a few licks of his own.

Harry groaned at the teasing.

“Hm, yeah. Tingly.” He said in surprise.

“Will _one of you_ please get on with it?!” Harry snapped.

Fred chuckled and began to tongue him in earnest, laving his tongue over the entrance and pushing it in, then swirling it around before diving in again.

Harry tried to moan, but George claimed his mouth and Harry’s moans got swallowed up in the other man’s mouth before they ever reached the air.

Fred lapped at him a few more times, then slid a finger in. “Merlin, Harry, so tight!” He said, carefully sliding the finger in as far as he could.

Harry gasped as the finger crooked and hit his prostate and tore his mouth away from George’s kisses to reply, “Well, yes, I’m a virgin. Never had any time to chase tail, you know.” He gasped as a second finger was worked into him.

Fred smiled. “We assumed you were. You’re not the type to sleep around, and if someone had gotten to you, it would have been all over the school—and probably the front page of the Prophet, utter trash that it is. You’d think they’d come up with something better to report on than you every single day.”

Harry snorted. “I’m hot news, didn’t you know?” He quipped, and Fred slid a third finger in and began working him open.

“Hot, yes. Newsworthy, well, _now_, yes, but I assume we’re keeping the whole Ansiar thing under wraps?” George asked.

“Yes, please.” Harry said, and Fred finally pulled his fingers free.

“Alright, love, hands and knees. Suck George while I fuck you, then we’ll switch.”

“Hopefully with cleaning charms between?” Harry checked as he took the requested position.

Fred chuckled. “Well, of course. But the charm I cast earlier would have made sure you were clean in there, too. It was a specialized type of cleaning charm. We’ll teach it to you someday. Not that you’ll need it very often, but it’s good to know, all the same.”

Harry took George’s cock into his mouth and moaned as Fred slowly slid into him.

George moaned and guided Harry's head. “Yeah, just like that. Merlin, Harry, so good!”

Harry was getting better at deep-throating, and George was reaping the benefits.

Fred sped up.

Harry was moaning around George’s cock, the vibrations causing him to gasp and shudder. “Merlin, Fred, his mouth is amazing!”

Fred moaned and nodded. “His arse is wonderful, too. We are _so lucky_!” He gasped and came, and Harry whined around George’s cock as Fred pulled out and cast another cleaning charm. “Your turn, George.”

They switched positions and Fred took Harry’s chin in his hand. “Don’t suck, I’m too tender for that, but we’ll try you at being a good little cock-warmer. Just hold it in your mouth.”

“Can I lick it once in a while?” Harry asked.

Fred hummed. “I suppose you can, every once in a while.” He smiled. “Just not too often.” He warned.

Harry nodded and turned his attention to Fred’s cock as George slid in.

He took the cock into his mouth and just stayed like that, holding it there and keeping it warm as it slowly softened, but not all the way. It stayed half-hard the whole time.

George fucked him hard from the get-go, pounding into him with abandon, and Harry moaned around Fred’s cock as the other twin carded his hand through Harry’s hair, murmuring praises the whole time.

Harry cried out as a hand wrapped around his cock and his eyes met Fred’s.

Fred smiled. “That’s right, it’s your turn now. You can let my cock go if you want to yell for us, there’s a strong silencing charm up. Let’s hear you.” He urged.

Harry pulled off his cock, threw his head back, and wailed as George came too, both voices overlapping.

Harry fell forward and Fred positioned him in the centre of the bed. “We’ll take a quick nap.” He said. “Then we’ll wake and talk some.”

George nodded and curled up behind Harry while Fred took the front, and they all slipped into sleep, tired and sated for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I will back away... 
> 
> Slowly...


End file.
